Burning Blossom
by AkyraStar
Summary: Sakura and Naruto were on a simple mission. But things go sour when they run into an old friend of theirs. Naruto is fatally wounded and has to resort to drastic measures to prevent kyuubi's escape, and Sakura's life is turned upside down.
1. Desperation

_****_Hey, I'm re-uploading all of this story, with slight alterations. If you've already reviewed once, I don't think you'll be able to review again. I might be wrong though. Also, don't say anything about how long it's been. I know its been way too long and I should have never gone this long without uploading. My apologies to any of those who were upset.

_**AN: **_Heya! Its me again! Im starting another story, but dont worry, Im not giving up on Pink Warrior. This is a story ive had floating around in my head. Tell me what you think!

_**Sakura**_

_"NO! No, no, no!" _That was my only thought as Sasuske pulled his katana from Naruto's stomach with contemptuous ease. This was supposed to have a simple mission. Instead we ran into an old 'friend' who proceeded to try and kill us. And in Naruto's case, it looked like he was succeeding. _"No! I won't let Naruto die." _Except that I barely had enough chakra to heal myself, let alone the wound Sasuske had inflicted. My eyes wide, I raced to Naruto's side as he collapsed. Sasuske watched my useless attempts to heal him then said, "Don't bother. He's done for. You're not worth killing." With that, he left. I continued to try and heal Naruto. I put my hands over the wound and tried to muster up as much of my chakra as I could. My hands only flickered green for a moment before fading away. I couldn't do it. He was dying. Tears blurred my vision. "Sakura." I could barely hear him. "Sakura, I'm dying. Don't tell me otherwise." My tears continued to fall, both out of sadness and frustration. "If I die, Kyuubi gets out. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto made a surprisingly fast flurry of hand signs then slammed his open palm into my stomach. My stomach burned with pain and fiery chakra. I screamed, and could hear an inhumane scream accompany mine. It seemed to be inside me and come from me at the same time. The pain in my stomach was unbearable. Painful, powerful chakra rushed through my system. I screamed again. The amount of chakra flooding my system was too extreme to handle. I sent it out through my hands. My whole body was burning. I couldn't take it anymore. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Naruto's blue eyes filling with tears.

_**Tenten**_

We were on a simple scroll retrieval mission. To a village near the border and back. Surprisingly, Gai-sensei and Lee were being quiet. _"Thank goodness." _Neji was quiet as well, but he always is. "Something isn't right." Neji's uncharacteristic outburst startled me out of my repertoire. And apparently, it startled my sensei and Lee as well. "Huh? What?" My usually wordy sensei stuttered in confusion. Neji replied, "There was a battle here." We all looked around and saw the subtle signs of a fight. "So?" I asked. I wasn't expecting an answer and didn't get one. Neji only activated his Byakugan and looked around. Lee walked up to him. "What is wrong Neji?" Neji took off running instead of answering. "Neji, come back!" He only ignored Gai-sensei. We all ran after him. _"This is so unlike Neji," _I thought to myself. When we caught up to him in a nearby clearing, Gai-instantly went to reprimand him but was interrupted. "Neji, what were you thinking? You know better than…" "Look." "No! That can't be Sakura-chan!" Lee was kneeling beside what I now realize were two bodies. One had bright pink hair, which had prompted his exclamation. We all stared in shock at Sakura's limp form lying on Naruto's bloody chest. I knelt down and gently rolled Sakura off him. Gai-sensei gasped above me. I ignored him, instead checking both of my injured friends for a pulse. It was barely there. "We need to get them back to Konoha, now!" Neji stepped forward for the first time, and spoke to Gai, "Sensei, Naruto's chakra is incredibly low. But even though Sakura is unconscious, her chakra is around what Naruto's normally is. Why?" Lee and I turned to her our teacher's response as well. "I'm not sure. But let's get them home and see what Tsunadae says." We nodded and Lee gingerly took our pink-haired friend into his arms while Neji quietly picked up the blonde-haired idiot. Gai-sensei took a long look around before leading us back towards Konoha.

_**Tsunadae**_

I gently placed my hand on my dear student's stomach. The seal was still red and raw. Nothing I did seemed to heal it. All her other wounds healed remarkably fast. Most likely due to the demon now inside her. When Gai and his squad had brought them in, I nearly lost control. Sakura was like a daughter to me. And now she had the nine-tailed fox sealed within her instead of Naruto. I desperately wanted to know what had happened during their mission. But I didn't expect Sakura to wake up any time soon and, without Kyuubi, Naruto's katana wound would have to heal naturally. That could take a while. I'd have to wait. However… I walked over to Naruto and examined his injury. I hadn't noticed before but it was partially healed. There were also light burn marks around the injury. Sakura must have tried to heal it but wasn't able to completely control her new chakra and burned him instead. It would probably take a while before Sakura would be able to control the fox's chakra. I again thought of my reaction when they had been brought in. Sakura's limp body was one thing but the seal emblazoned on her stomach was what really set me off. Poor Sakura had been through so much. Now the Akatsuki would be after her. _"Well, if they think they're gonna get her, they've got another thing coming," _I thought protectively. Hearing a moan, I turned to look at Naruto. He was trying to sit up. "Sit back down young man, your injury needs time to heal." Naruto stopped, and looked over at Sakura. I saw the tears forming in his eyes and softened. I had forgotten his little crush on her. "Listen Naruto, I need to know what happened." "Of course. We ran into Sasuske." I interrupted him. "What? Err, sorry continue." He did. "Sasuske attacked us. Sakura had nearly run out of chakra when he gave me this." Here Naruto gestured to his stomach. "I thought I was dying and I knew Sakura didn't have enough chakra to heal me. I'm sorry Tsunadae-sama; if I had known I was going to live I wouldn't have done that to Sakura-chan." Naruto was actually in tears now. But I had the whole story now. I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Listen. You wouldn't have survived. When you sealed the nine-tails in Sakura, she must have used the new excess chakra to heal you. You had no other choice." He stared at me in shock then bowed his head. "Right now, you both need rest. So get some sleep." He nodded and lay back down. "Alright." I gave him a sad smile then walked back over to Sakura. I put my hand on her stomach and gently put some chakra into the area around the seal. It didn't do anything, not that I expected it to. I clenched my fist then bowed my head. I knew there was nothing else I could do. Now, it was time to talk to Kakashi and Jiraiya. I had forbid them from coming into Sakura and Naruto's room and told Gai and his squad not to say anything to anyone yet. I didn't want a garbled version getting around. But Kakashi and Jiraiya needed to know what had happened. They were the two youngsters' teachers, after all. But this wasn't a conversation as was looking forward to.


	2. Misery

Hey, I'm re-uploading all of this story, with slight alterations. If you've already reviewed once, I don't think you'll be able to review again. I might be wrong though. Also, don't say anything about how long it's been. I know its been way too long and I should have never gone this long without uploading. My apologies to any of those who were upset.

AN hello everyone! Sorry i have updated in a while... But here's the next chapter of Burning Blossom! Read and review plz!

Sakura: AkyraStar doesnt own Naruto.

Me:wait, ur supposed to be unconscious...

_**Kakashi**_

I watched Jiraiya as paced across the Hokage's office. I knew he was upset, and I was too.

When Gai came and told us that Sakura and Naruto had been injured during their mission, it took him, Lee, and Neji to keep us from bolting to the hospital.

They told us that Tsunadae had asked us to wait in her office. That was a bad sign.

And the look Gai had on his face wasn't very comforting, either. Something had gone very wrong during our students' mission.

Jiraiya and I were both about to panic. He cared more about Naruto than he cared to admit.

And Sakura, well, she had a special place in my heart. Her and that knucklehead, Naruto.

Jiraiya stopped his pacing for a moment then walked towards Tsunadae's desk. He fumbled around in the different drawers.

"What do you think you're doing? If Tsunadae catches you, she'll kill you." He didn't answer me, instead pulling a bottle of sake from a drawer.

"I need this right now," he told me, taking a swig. I shook my head.

"Now she'll really kill you." "Why am I going to kill Jiraiya?" We turned to see the Hokage standing in the doorway.

She looked tired and worn out. But she wasn't crying. _"That's a good sign." _

Tsunadae's eyes narrowed at Jiraiya. "Is that my sake?" Jiraiya paled. "That's ok, you're both gonna need it."

"_She's sharing her sake? Something is really, really wrong…" _I thought. Jiraiya also looked shock, for good reason.

Tsunadae walked over to her desk and sat down. We walked in front of her desk, waiting for her start talking.

She sighed, and then started. "Sakura and Naruto ran into Sasuske during their mission." "What?" Jiraiya and I exclaimed at the same time. I continued, "Are they both alright?"

"It depends on your definition of alright. They are alive, but shaken and injured.

Naruto has a deep katana wound on his stomach. And Sakura, well, she hasn't woke up yet."

I paled. I knew Sakura; she was tougher than most think. She must be badly hurt.

Jiraiya glanced at me then spoke to Tsunadae, "How was she injured?"

Tsunadae sighed. "Sakura has only light burns. But please allow me to finish the entire story.

From what I gathered from Naruto, when they ran into Sasuske, he attacked them.

Sakura healed herself as she was injured but Naruto did most of the fighting. Still, Sakura's chakra was severely depleted.

Naruto was also weakened a good deal. Sasuske dealt Naruto what would have been a fatal katana wound.

He was dying, and knew it. Naruto knew Sakura couldn't heal him, and if he died that Kyuubi would get out.

Naruto did the only thing he could; he resealed the nine-tailed fox into Sakura."

I swore, and Jiraiya dropped the bottle of sake. Tsunadae reached into her desk and went to hand it to him, but I took it from her.

I took a large swig, and passed it to Jiraiya. He also took a drink, then motioned for Tsunadae to continue.

She looked at me then started again. "From here on, I can only speculate as to what happened.

I assume that the mass of powerful chakra surging through Sakura was too much for her so she sent it out of her hands.

Without realizing it, she sent her chakra into Naruto's wound. Sakura partially healed it and burnt the surrounding skin.

She then collapsed from the uncontrollable chakra and hasn't woke up yet."

I felt sick to my stomach. _"This can't be happening. Not to Sakura." _

Jiraiya swore, and swigged a large amount of the sake. He offered it to me, but I ignored him.

I was staring at Tsunadae, unable to comprehend what she was telling us. "No…"

**Jiraiya**

"No…" I looked over at Kakashi. His face, normally so unreadable, was clearly distraught.

I could understand how he felt. During our travels together, I had come to care about Naruto like a son. A rather annoying son.

He had gone through so much because of Kyuubi and it had taken a long time for him to be able to control the fox.

But now, instead of the nine-tails being inside him, it was inside the girl he cared so much about.

"_I wonder if Tsunadae knows about that…" _I know she has to have realized that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, but did she know that it was more than a crush?

Naruto had long been in love with his teammate and, unbeknownst to most, she had fallen hard for him as well.

Since we had gotten back from training, they had been spending a lot of time together.

Sakura and Naruto had been secretly dating for nearly a year now.

I figured it out when I caught them kissing at the training grounds.

Neji and Shikamaru also knew, but they were keeping it a secret.

Naruto had begged me to do the same. At first, I wasn't going to but Sakura had asked in a way I couldn't refuse.

Basically, she had pounded me until I agreed. I knew how upset Naruto must be; having given his curse to the one he loved.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and spoke to the Hokage. "Sakura will need a lot of training to handle all that chakra."

She only gave me a blank look. "You mean you didn't intend for her to continue as a ninja? That is her way of life, and you know it.

Sakura will also need to be able to defend herself from the Akatsuki."

Tsunadae flinched. I knew that was a low blow but she needed to realize what her protégé was in for.

I would be willing to train Sakura because Tsunadae would be too busy to be a good mentor and be the Hokage.

I ventured a look toward Tsunadae but her head was bowed over her hands. So instead I looked at Kakashi.

He seemed to have recovered from his shock and looked me in the eyes. He nodded, showing his understanding of what I had said, and looked to Tsunadae.

"You know he's right, Tsunadae-chan." My eyes widened when he called her that and I saw Tsunadae's head snap up.

"You must have realized this already but didn't want to think about it. I know how you feel about Sakura and, if you want her to survive this ordeal, she needs training to be able to fight off the Akatsuki.

No one could've predicted this, and no one wants this but we have to make the best of it."

I looked at Kakashi for a moment, then turned to see Tsunadae's reaction.

She looked up at him with a good deal of emotion in her eyes then looked at me.

"Are you two willing to train her? I won't have enough time to do a good job of it." Kakashi and I looked at each other and nodded.

I spoke for the two of us, "Of course."


	3. Revelations

Hey, I'm re-uploading all of this story, with slight alterations. If you've already reviewed once, I don't think you'll be able to review again. I might be wrong though. Also, don't say anything about how long it's been. I know its been way too long and I should have never gone this long without uploading. My apologies to any of those who were upset.

_AN: _Im back! With another chapter of Burning Blossom. There was a little something in the last chapter that made me kind of sad when no one said anything... So its a little more... pronounced... in this chapter! hehehe... Anyhow, R&R!

Jiraiya: AkyraStar doesnt own Naruto.

Me: Nope! Cuz if i did u would be dead, perv.

Jiraiya: Like you could kill me.

Me: You forget, im an author! i can make anything happen!

*i run off screaming about my 'magic keyboard'*

Jiraiya: *rolls eyes* Who gave her sugar?

xxx

xxx

xxx

**Jiraiya**

With the matter of Sakura's training taken care of, I voiced the question that I had wanted to ask as soon as she walked in, "When can we see them?"

Tsunadae smiled, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless, "Right now, if you'd like."

Kakashi and I nodded, and we all stood up, heading for the door.

I opened the door and allowed Tsunadae and Kakashi to leave before me.

We walked in silence for a while before Kakashi spoke up, "Where are they at, Tsunadae?"

She turned to look at him. "A private room at the hospital. When I came to speak with you was the first time I left the room. Shizune is with them now.

And until Sakura wakes up, I probably won't leave that room again. Shizune can handle everything thing else until then."

I glanced at her, hearing some of her old temper and determination come back into her voice.

Looking over at Kakashi, I saw the ghost of a smile touch his face.

He looked over at Tsunadae and said, "I'll stay there with you."

She nodded and I thought I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"_There's something strange going one between those two…"_

We walked in silence, each of us reflecting on different things.

I was so deep in thought, about Sakura and Naruto, and Tsunadae and Kakashi, I nearly ran into the Hokage when she stopped in front of a door.

"Sorry, Tsunadae." She just glared at me for a moment before opening the door.

I nodded at her as she motioned us in.

**Naruto**

I sat there as I stared at Sakura. She wasn't moving and she was barely breathing.

I couldn't believe I had brought this upon her. I did not want her to go through what I went through.

"_Sakura doesn't deserve this," _I thought. I stood up and walked over to stand beside her.

"_This is my fault."_

I don't know I long I stood there, fists clenched by my sides, before I heard someone enter the hospital room.

I didn't want to talk to anyone so I didn't turn around. It didn't matter who it was; I didn't care.

"Naruto…" That voice brought back so much. It was a voice that always cared about me.

"Naruto, it's not your fault. You had no other choice."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face my mentor.

"Jiraiya-sama," I said but I was unable to get anything else out. I broke down into tears.

I flung myself into him, pouring out all my emotion. I felt him put his arms around me and, for the first time in several days, I felt safe.

**Kakashi**

I watched Jiraiya comfort his student. Then I turned my eyes to the pink-haired kuinoichi laying on the hospital bed.

"Sakura…" I spoke aloud without meaning to. Tsunadae watched me walk over to Sakura.

I looked down at her, gently pushing a piece of her hair off her face.

Her face, normally so happy, held pain and sorrow. It hurt me to see her like this.

I couldn't imagine how Naruto and Tsunadae felt.

Tsunadae stepped up beside me, her hand brushing against mine.

I tore my eyes away from my student to look into her eyes. Tsunadae's eyes were filled with sadness, as were mine.

Tsunadae broke eye contact to look back down at her dear student. Sakura was like a daughter to her, I knew.

Looking back down, I watched Sakura's face contort in pain.

I saw Tsunadae's fists clench, knowing she could do nothing for Sakura.

"Tsunadae baa-chan?" Naruto's hesitant voice split the silent air. Tsunadae and I turned to look at him.

Jiraiya had a hand on Naruto's shoulder now.

Naruto spoke up again. "There's something I think I should tell you, Tsunadae baa-chan."

I glanced at Jiraiya but he looked as confused as I felt. I looked towards Tsunadae but her face was unreadable.

She took a deep breath, "What is it, Naruto?"

He shifted slightly under her unwavering gaze, then look met her gaze.

"Sakura said she hadn't told you yet, and that she was waiting until the right moment came up.

I wanted to tell you but knew it be better if Sakura did. Both for your acceptance and my health."

Here Naruto laughed uneasily. Jiraiya paled slightly as he realized what Naruto was going to tell Tsunadae.

My left eye widened as I also caught on. This probably wasn't the best time to tell Tsunadae, considering her current emotional state, but she did deserve to know.

Tsunadae only glared at Naruto so he continued, "I think you should know now. We've been dating for around a year." I watched Tsunadae's eyes widen and then harden after he said that.

She stepped up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. Jiraiya and I both held our breath.

Tsunadae surprised us all by smiling. "I know you care about her, Naruto, I'm not stupid. And I think she loves you too."

Naruto smiled a weak smile up at her and Jiraiya let out a sigh. Tsunadae squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

And kept squeezing until Naruto flinched.

"But if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will break every bone in your body, heal you, break them again but not heal you nor let anyone else heal you. Understand?"

Naruto shakily nodded his head, fear in his eyes. "Good, now we can get back to looking after Sakura."

As Tsunadae said that, we all turned back to look at Sakura. Her condition hadn't changed any, as far as I could see.

Tsunadae put one hand on Sakura's stomach and one hand on her head. Her hands glowed with chakra while she checked to see if Sakura had improved any.

When she shook her head, we knew that Sakura hadn't. I stepped over to stand by Tsunadae as she struggled, and failed, to hold in her tears.

Looking over, I saw Naruto collapse into Jiraiya's arms. He must have over-exerted himself.

Jiraiya placed him gently on the other hospital bed. He took a glance at us, looked over at Sakura, then walked out the door.

As soon as he shut the door, I gently took Tsunadae into my arms. I held her close and let her cry into my shoulder.

**Sakura**

Pain.

Pain was all there was. Everything hurt. There was nothing but the pain.

No other thought went through my head. Just the pain.

And then there came the fire and the chakra.

Now it didn't just hurt, it burned. The unbearable chakra burned and surged through my body, my veins, and my chakra network.

But I noticed I could think more clearly now.

The powerful chakra was fiery and painful but it was controlling the pain I had awoken to.

Slowly, the fiery chakra suppressed most of the original pain. I started breathing easier, although I hadn't realized I had been having trouble breathing.

I still hurt, but I was able to bear it now and I could think clearly.

"_What happened?" _I thought to myself, but something answered me.

"_**The runt got himself hurt and transferred me to you, kit." **_

I would have screamed if I was awake. In my current condition, I merely twitched.

But that mere movement sent waves of pain surging through my entire body.

The fiery chakra suppressed the pain again, then the mystery voice thing spoke to me again.

"_**Listen, kit, I may have been able to heal the runt, Naruto, but I'm not used to you and the exchange weakened me.**_

_**I suppressed the pain you were feeling but I can't heal your injuries. You're a medic aren't you? **_

_**You need to heal yourself, I can lend you chakra, but you have to do it."**_

I mentally gasped as I realized who the voice belonged to. _"You're Kyuubi, aren't you?"_

I heard, and felt, it chuckle. _**"Who'd you think I was, kit? Now hurry up and heal yourself, holding back this pain is draining my chakra."**_

I took a moment to consider what must have happened. It took me a few minutes to put together the pieces before addressing Kyuubi again.

"_Does this mean I'm now a jinchuriki and Naruto isn't?"_

This time, I felt it growl instead of chuckle. _**"I don't like that term but yes.**_

_**Naruto knew that I would get out and go on a killing spree if he died so he sealed me in you.**_

_**Now, are you going to heal yourself or not? I feel the same pain you do, kit."**_

Another wave of pain raked my body and I knew he was right.

"_Alright, I do need your chakra, though." _I didn't get an answer, just a surge of chakra.

It took a moment to get control then I sent some out to different parts of my body to figure out where I was injured.

When the chakra probed my stomach, I was rewarded with a tremor of pain.

I concentrated Kyuubi's chakra on that point and slowly explored the injury.

It appeared to be burned skin and muscle, and chakra damage to nearly all the tissue on and near my stomach.

With Kyuubi's immense chakra, I healed what I could of the injuries.

"_**Well done, kit. I didn't expect you to be able to heal that much that well."**_

"_Who do you think I am?" _I retorted sardonically. _**"The runt's girlfriend."**_

I stayed quiet. Kyuubi chuckled.

"_**There are several people here who are worried about you. Do you want to wake up?"**_

I started. _"Where is here? And who's worried about me?" __**"Wake up and see."**_

I felt Kyuubi gently release more chakra into my system so I could wake up.

I began to be aware of my surroundings. My eyes were still closed but I could feel the bed beneath me and the bright lights above me.

As I regained my senses, I could hear someone crying softly nearby. I struggled to open my eyes so I could see who it was.

I blinked. The bright lights burned my eyes. I shut them again.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again, giving them time to adjust. Once I could see clearly, I looked around.

I realized I was in a hospital room. On another bed near me, Naruto lay unconscious.

Closer to me, I saw who was crying. It was my shishou.

Who was currently being held close by my sensei.

My eyes opened wide and I sat up. Doing so made my head swam. I closed my eyes and gripped the side of the bed hard enough to make my knuckles white.

When the room stopped spinning, I looked at them again. Kakashi still had his arms around Tsunadae. "Shishou?" I ventured, utterly confused.

They sprang apart when I spoke. If I didn't know better, I would have said Kakashi was bushing.

Actually, I think he was.

Tsunadae's face lit up when she saw I was awake. "Sakura! You're awake!"

She quickly stepped over and took me into a gentle embrace. I flinched when a tremor of pain went through my body.

Tsunadae realized it and stepped back. She put a hand on my stomach and looked up at me, surprised.

"It's partially healed. Nothing I did seemed to affect it." I looked down at her softly glowing hand.

"I healed some of it before I woke up completely." She nodded and healed the rest of the injury that I hadn't.

It was then when Kakashi stepped up. "We were worried about you, Sakura."

I looked up at him and smiled, a genuine smile. Then I frowned in concentration.

Suddenly, I looked up at the two of them and smiled. But this smile was entirely different from the first one. This one was manipulative and mischievous. Kakashi and Tsunadae glanced at each other nervously, and then back at me.

My smile only got bigger. It probably resembled one that Naruto would have had on his face before a major prank. Kakashi shifted nervously. I could tell I was making him uneasy so I decided to take pity on him.

"When were you two planning on telling me that you're a couple?"

Kakashi stuttered. If he hadn't been wearing that mask, his jaw would've dropped.

"You saw that?" Tsunadae quickly elbowed him in the gut. He grunted in pain.

I chuckled. But the look on Tsunadae's face shut me up pretty quickly. The smile on my face started to slip.

What she said next made it fall from my face entirely. "When were you planning on telling me you were going out with Naruto?"

I sat there, speechless. My mentor grinned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto told me. I'm okay with it." "Good. Now, what are you willing to do to keep me from telling Jiraiya and Gai?"

I burst out laughing at the stricken expressions on both their faces. Inside me, I could hear Kyuubi chuckle as well.


	4. Tirade

Hey, I'm re-uploading all of this story, with slight alterations. If you've already reviewed once, I don't think you'll be able to review again. I might be wrong though. Also, don't say anything about how long it's been. I know its been way too long and I should have never gone this long without uploading. My apologies to any of those who were upset.

**AN:** I'm back! Finally! Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter of Burning Blossom. I don't own Naruto. Plz read and review! I know you guys are annoyed at the long wait but plz R&R!

xxx

xxx

xxx

**Sakura**

I sat atop the Hokage Monument, staring out over the village. I have so many memories here.

"_**As do I. But all of mine include trying to destroy Konoha." **__"I won't let you destroy it now, either,"_

I thought in response to Kyuubi. I was still getting used to Kyuubi being inside me, instead of Naruto.

I don't blame Naruto for what happened on our mission. He did what he had to do. This also means that the Akatsuki won't be after Naruto anymore.

"_**But that means they're after you, kit. Can you handle this, missy?"**_

I was also still getting used to Kyuubi basically reading my mind.

"_I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." _Kyuubi chuckled. Looking back at the village, I leaned back and enjoyed the dawn.

"_**Hey, kit. Someone is-""**__I know. It's Kakashi-sensei." _I spoke without turning around as my sensei approached me.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." "You realize you're supposed to still be at the hospital."

He sat down beside me and I rotated to face him. "It's too boring to stay in the hospital. I'm not hurt anymore." I explained.

Kakashi shook his head. He knew that I would be healing quicker with the nine-tails inside me.

But he also knew that Tsunadae was still worried about me. I knew that too.

That's why I stood up and held my hand out to help up my sensei. Kakashi took it and stood beside me.

"I'll race you to Tsunadae's office, Kakashi-sensei," I taunted. Kakashi smiled. "You're on."

Kyuubi chuckled and gave me a burst of chakra; I was gone before my sensei even realized.

**Tsunade**

I rummaged through my desk drawers. _"What did Shizune do with it?" _Slamming one drawer shut, I started searching another.

"If you're looking for your sake, you're not going to find it." I jerked my head up to see Sakura standing in my office.

She continued as she walked up to my desk. "You, Jiraiya, and Kakashi finished off your last bottle when I was in the hospital. Shizune refused to buy you another bottle."

I cursed under my breath. Sakura laughed and handed me a bottle. I looked up at her.

"Where'd you get this? And now that I think about it, when did you get in here?" I asked her.

Sakura laughed again. "I stole it from Jiraiya. Kakashi found me atop the Hokage Monument so I raced him here. I just came through the window."

I took a swig from the bottle. "Ah. Jiraiya has good taste in alcohol. Wait, you stole his best bottle didn't you?"

"Sure did. I consider it payback for being a pervert."

I burst out laughing at her response. Smiling, I stood up and walked over to her.

Gently, I put my arms around my dear student. Everything had changed, and I was doing everything I could to protect her.

Sakura slowly backed away from me. "I'm fine, Tsunade. I'm no more fragile or vulnerable than I was before. In fact, I'm tougher than I was then.

Naruto had to fight to contain Kyuubi. My seal is different. I'm a unique Jinchuriki. I don't have to fight against my tailed beast.

Kyuubi is able to freely give me chakra and guidance. But it cannot take control.

With Master Jiraiya's and Kakashi-sensei's training, I think I'll be able to hold my own at least twice as well as I used to.

So stop treating me like I'm some sort of weak, fragile time-bomb about to go off!"

I stared at her. Sakura's outburst shocked me. If I thought about it, I suppose she's right.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll stop treating you so gingerly. You're right about you being able to handle yourself."

Sakura smiled again. Then she turned to the window. "I hope both of you heard all of that too."

I turned around quickly. Kakashi and Jiraiya grinned sheepishly at me from the window.

**Sakura**

I watched Kakashi and Jiraiya climb in from the window. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, about time you got here."

He glared at me. "Using Kyuubi's chakra like that is dangerous, Sakura." Jiraiya interjected before Kakashi could rebuke me further.

"Apparently, you didn't hear what I just said," I told him angrily.

"_**This stupid old man thinks he knows so much about me. He doesn't." **_

"_Shut up. Don't talk bad about Master Jiraiya like that. I can handle that myself." _I thought to Kyuubi. The audacity of my response caused him to remain silent.

I scowled at Jiraiya. "Kyuubi's chakra doesn't hurt me like it did Naruto!

The seal is weaker, allowing me to freely access the fox's chakra but it also is more complete, preventing Kyuubi from gaining control!

I'm not the same as Naruto! Don't patronize me when you don't know what you're talking about!"

Jiraiya gawked at me, taken aback by my outbreak. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, stuttered some, and shut her mouth again.

Kakashi stalked up to me. He glowered at me and began to scold me. "Sakura! Don't be so rude!

We are trying to help you but you can't use Kyuubi like that! It's a monster, with dangerous chakra.

If you use it too much, it can damage your body and it increases the risk of Kyuubi getting out!

If you lost control of Kyuubi, think about how many people would be hurt. Do you really want to be responsible for that?"

"_**This punk thinks he can talk down to you? He thinks he can insult me? I'll show him a monster!"**_

I could feel Kyuubi's chakra and anger bubbling up through me. _"No!"_ I forced it back down.

Kyuubi growled inside me and tried to send out chakra again. Again, I suppressed it to the best of my abilities.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi stared at me. I figured my eyes were getting red as Kyuubi kept trying to come out.

"_Stop! I'm trying to convince them that I'm different than Naruto! What you're doing is not helping!"_

"_**They are insulting us! They need to be punished!" **_I was shocked by that.

"_Us?" __**"I am a part of you, kit. They insult you, they insult me. However, unlike you, I'm going to do something about it!"**_

This was followed by a roar and a giant surge of chakra. I gasped and went down to one knee.

Trying to contain all the chakra was becoming difficult and painful. Kyuubi's anger was getting the best of him, and me.

"That's it." I muttered aloud. "Knock me out, Jiraiya." Tsunade seemed shocked and was about to stop Jiraiya from walking up to me, but Kakashi grabbed her arm.

Jiraiya knelt in front of me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. He closed his eyes.

There was a pain in my stomach then everything disappeared. Kyuubi growled before he sunk into unconsciousness with me.

**Kakashi**

Jiraiya stood up from Sakura's limp form and turned to face Tsunadae and me. Beside me, Tsunadae was practically raging with fury.

"What do you think you just did?" She virtually screamed at him. I was struggling to hold her back.

Jiraiya had thirty seconds before I let go. He was on his own then.

"She asked me to. You heard her yourself. Do you think I wanted to knock her out? You both saw that she was losing control!"

I looked at Tsunadae and watched her take a few deep breaths. She looked over at me and I let go of her arm.

Jiraiya and I watched her warily as she stalked up to him.

"I'm not going to rip you piece to piece this time but if you ever hurt Sakura again, I will rip your arm off and beat you half to death with it. Then, I will heal you and reattach your arm without sedatives. Then I will kill you. Understand?"

Tsunadae finished her statement with a slap across the face. Jiraiya winced but he knew it could've been worse. "I understand, Tsunadae."

She smiled and knelt beside Sakura on the floor. We watched her check her student's vitals.

I turned to Jiraiya. "It seemed like Sakura managed to keep Kyuubi in check quite a while. I don't think it actually came out at all though."

"What do you mean? Her eyes changed color and you saw the way she was acting."

Tsunadae looked up to her my response to Jiraiya's question as well. I shifted slightly.

"I was watching her chakra, and her seal. The seal never activated or anything like that. A large amount of chakra seemed to be overwhelming her system. I think she was right about her being different. Sakura can handle herself. She realized how to stop Kyuubi. With practice, she could probably control it without knocking herself unconscious."

The two of them stared at me. "Maybe you're right…" Tsunadae murmured as she brushed some stray pink locks from her dear student's face.

"Did I hear you right? Because it sounded like you said I was right." I smirked as she snapped her head up to glare at me.

She started to put her arms around Sakura to pick her up but I stopped her. Putting my hands on top of hers, I stared into her eyes.

Slowly and gently, I picked up Sakura. "I assume that you don't want her staying by herself?"

"No, not yet. She and Naruto should stay at the hospital again tonight. I think I'll stay with them just in case."

Tilting my head, I considered whether it was because of her doctor instincts or her mothering instincts. It was most likely both.

"I'll stay with you. Otherwise, you'll just worry and fret yourself to death." I told her.

Tsunadae looked at me and smiled. "Just what will your presence do to prevent that?"

With Sakura still in my arms, I stepped closer to Tsunadae. She rested one hand Sakura's arm and raised the other to my face.

Slowly, my dear Tsunadae leaned in towards me.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Tsunadae jumped back as if she'd been slapped and I jerked and stiffened.

Sheepishly, we glanced at each other then turned to look at Jiraiya. It was he who had cleared his throat.

It appeared that we'd both forgotten about his presence. He shook his head at us then spoke.

"I don't know what is up with you two but I think I can leave our apprentices with the both of you. I'm going home to get some sleep. I think my brain's going haywire and causing me to see things."

Jiraiya gave us one last curious glance before leaving. He didn't close the door though, giving us a subtle hint that we should leave too.

Tsunadae smiled at me. "We're going to have to tell him. That was entirely too close."

"Nah. You heard him; he thinks it was a delusion. If he says something about it in the morning, then we'll tell him."

She shook her head at me before leading the way out the door. I followed her with a smile.

When we got to Sakura and Naruto's hospital room, I sat my student on her bed. I grinned at Naruto's sleeping form.

I don't think he had woken up since the first time he did so yesterday. He'd been through a lot so it was understandable.

When I looked up at Tsunadae, she was half asleep on one of the couches at the side of the room. I walked over and pulled another couch out beside hers to form a sort of bed. Lying down beside her, I put one arm around her and pulled her close.

Tsunadae snuggled into my chest and sighed contently before she fell asleep completely. I smiled once more and closed my eyes as well.


	5. Surprise

****Hey everyone. This chapter is changed much more than the rest of them. I hope that you like it. If you've already reviewed once, I don't think you'll be able to review again. I might be wrong though. Also, don't say anything about how long it's been. I know its been way too long and I should have never gone this long without uploading. My apologies to any of those who were upset.

**A/N: **Hey people, it's me. I'm not gonna make any excuses as to why the update is so late bcuz I'm sure you don't want to hear them. I suppose i lost my inspiration temporarily but its back now! I'm planning to get back to work on both my stories! Speaking of, if any of you read my story Pink Warrior, you need to go to my profile and vote in my poll! Who Sakura ends up with will determine how the story goes!

I've figured out how i want this story to go. I'm going to divide it into 3 separate stories/parts. I think that will be easier to handle. And now, for the reveiwers!

Echo Uchiha - thanks for the support!

Raikik - Sorry about the slow update. Kyuubi is almost always portrayed as violent and uncontrollable but i wan't him to not exactly be a monster. He'll still be violent and mischievous just not a monster! :)

Lady Black Wolf - thank you!

.o - I'm honored that i left you speechless. It means a lot to know u think my story's good!

Angels will bleed from pain - not to be rude but... ummm... Please use a little grammar? Please? I didn't quite understand what you said... But thanks for the review anyway...

_I don't own Naruto!_

**Sakura**

I reclined in a tree at the training grounds. Naruto was late for our date.

Things like this had been happening more often lately. He was late, or he forgot, or he acted like he didn't want to be there.

Ever since we ran into Sasuske last month, Naruto had been acting like he was uncomfortable with our relationship.

It seemed like he was sad to be around me. I just didn't get it.

"_**I do, kit."**_

"_Shut it, fox. I don't want to hear from you right now."_

"_**Too bad, I'm gonna talk anyway. You deserve better than Naruto! He doesn't really love you, kit."**_

"_What? Then why is he dating me?"_

"_**Because he's a player. Those years he spent away from Kohona changed him more than you realize. He's using you, Sakura."**_

"_I don't believe you! I love Naruto. You're just trying to mess with me. Naruto would never date me if he didn't love me."_

"_**Haven't you realized it, Sakura? You love him, but he doesn't love you. He's been avoiding you lately because he's tired of you. Not to mention the fact that I'm now in you."**_

I was silent. If I thought about it, I guess the stupid fox could be right.

"_**I'm not stupid, stupid. And of course I'm right, but if you don't believe me, why don't you ask the runt himself."**_

"_I guess… Maybe I should go look for him."_

Hopping out of the tree, I headed out of the training grounds. In a few minutes, I thought I heard something.

"_Did you hear that, fox?"_

"_**Yeah, I did. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on the chakra."**_

Of course, after he said that, I noticed two chakra signatures. I frowned. It was Naruto and, if I wasn't mistaken, Hinata Hyuuga.

I hid my chakra, something that was much harder with all of kyuubi's chakra in me too. _"Stupid fox…"_

"_**Stupid human, get better at it then it wouldn't be so hard, dimwit!" **_I growled. Slowly, I crept up on Naruto and Hinata. However, they were too distracted to notice.

My stomach dropped and my heart stopped. Hinata was… Hinata was kissing Naruto! She was kissing my boyfriend!

Hinata stepped back and smiled. "Naruto, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I think I'm in love with you." She moved to kiss him again but Naruto pulled back.

"No! Hinata, I can't! I'm dating Sakura, I couldn't do this to her." He put one hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked like she was going to cry.

My blonde haired idiot of a boyfriend pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I couldn't hurt Sakura like that."

My anger got the best of me and I couldn't hold it in. I was practically growling as I stepped into the little clearing they were standing in.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Naruto." They gasped and sprang apart. I stormed up to Naruto.

"So this is how you treat your girlfriend, Naruto? You know Hinata, I think you deserve better than this idiot. I would advise against believing him if he tells you he loves you."

The second half of my statement was directed towards the slightly shocked Hyuuga heiress. Turning, I went to leave. As I did, Naruto grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Sakura! You can't talk about me like that!"

This time, I really did growl. I spun and knocked Naruto's hand off my arm.

"_**Let him have it, kit! This is low, even for the runt!" **__"I've got something better than beating the living daylights out of him, as satisfying as that might be." _

I smirked at Naruto and swung my hand back.

_SMACK!_

Naruto stared at me in shock and put one hand to the brand new handprint on his face.

Hinata looked back and forth between me and Naruto, an odd look on her face.

"Naruto-kun," she started sweetly. "At first, you kissed me back willingly, and then you stopped. You knew Sakura was there, didn't you? You didn't say anything about having a girlfriend until she showed up."

I glared at Naruto; he just stuttered and mumbled. Hinata also glared at him. Suddenly, she did something neither Naruto or I expected.

_SMACK!_

Now, Naruto had matching bright red slap marks on each cheek. He looked more confused than I think I had ever seen him before.

"Now girls, listen. I think we can talk this out, right?" He attempted to charm his way out of this terrible mess but Hinata and I weren't having it. We both stormed off in a rage.

Once we were well away from the stupid player, Hinata turned to me and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sakura. If I had known that you two were dating, I never would have kissed him."

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," I replied. "I think it's actually a good thing we found out how much of a player he is. Now neither of us can get our hearts broken by that idiot!"

Hinata smiled weakly at me. "I suppose you're right, Sakura. Still, I'm sorry. I've got to be going now. Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

I watched her walk off and I sighed. Walking over to a nearby tree, I leaned up against it and slid to the ground.

"_Fox, what am I supposed to do now? I loved him, and I thought he loved me too…"_

"_**I tried to warn you, Sakura."**_

"_I just realized something; you've called me Sakura twice now. But it doesn't matter, I still just found out the boy I loved was using me…"_

"_**Kit, get over him. You'll find someone better. You and that blue chick, Hinata or whatever her name is. I can't believe I'm consoling a teenaged human over a break up…"**_

"_Ha, neither can I. But you're right. Anyway, I should get going to my training session. Surprisingly enough, you did manage to cheer me up a little, fox." _

Getting up, I started to make my way out of the woods, contemplating what Kyuubi had said.

He was probably right, about Hinata at least. She was so beautiful and likeable that any guy would love to be with her.

As for me, I don't think there's anyone who'd date me now. My monster strength and fiery temper deterred most guys.

But even the guys brave enough to flirt with me had to deal with Kakashi and Tsunadae. Naruto was the only one stupid enough to date me.

And now, on top of all that, I'm the 9-tails Jinchuriki.

"_**That should be a perk to dating you, not a deterrent."**_

"_If only cute boys felt that way. I can only think of one guy who wouldn't mind that I've got you, and there's no way I'd be with him."_

"_**Why not, kit?"**_

"_Just trust me, it is not gonna happen. And I'm not telling you who it is, either!"_

Luckily for me, I felt Jiraiya approaching before Kyuubi could pester me further. I quickly ran to join him.

Smiling, I moved to walk beside him. We were heading for the training grounds where Team Kakashi first trained.

When we got there, I paused to remember all the fun times I've had here. Jiraiya crossed his arms and stared at me.

I realized I was missing a teacher. "I thought you _and_ Kakashi were going to be training me?"

Jiraiya snorted. "So did I, but he hasn't shown up yet."

This time, I crossed my arms. "Where was he before he was supposed to meet us?"

"I think Kakashi was at the Hokage's office…"

My eyes widened somewhat, and I struggled to hold back a smile. But it came anyway and I struggled not to laugh.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at my antics.

"Tsunadae better not keep my sensei too busy!" "Huh? What do you mean Sakura? I'm confused."

"Me too, Jiraiya." I turned to face my second teacher.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. Give me one good reason not to explain to Jiraiya why your hair is ruffled more than usual, why you're late, why your face is slightly red, and why your mask isn't quite pulled up all the way."

I told him with a smile. Kakashi's hands immediately flew to his face and his mask. He pulled it up to its usual position, while his face got redder and redder.

Jiraiya looked from Kakashi to me and back again. "Could someone please explain?" He asked with exasperation.

Kakashi stuttered. "Uh... um… How about… Well… Gah! I don't know, just please?"

Jiraiya scratched his head, utterly confused. He resembled Naruto when he did that.

Laughing out loud, I twirled in a circle around my two teachers. Kyuubi seemed to find it immensely amusing as well.

He was silently laughing inside me. _"What do you say we give them a challenge, eh fox?"_

"_**Glad to see you're cheered up now. What do you have in mind, kit?"**_

"How about a challenge, boys? We'll have a little spar and whoever beats me gets a prize. Kakashi, if you win, I won't tell Jiraiya. Jiraiya, if you win, I'll explain it all. Agreed?"

The two looked at each other and back at me. "You're on," they said together.

I grinned at them, a rather mischievous grin. "Now, this is a free-for-all, but you two should focus on taking me out, not each other."

"_**I know how to make this even more interesting. Give them a time limit. If they don't beat us in, say, fifteen minutes, they have to see who can come up with the best reason to side with them."**_

"_Alright, that's a good idea! I'm gonna get something good from this…"_

"Before we start, I'm going to add another condition. If neither of you beat me within twenty minutes, you both lose. Then the two of you get one chance to offer me something to make me want to side with you. Got it?"

Both men glared at me. Then they turned and glared at each other. Then they said together, "Bring it on."

Smirking, I punched the ground, creating massive fissures that spread out towards my two opponents. Without missing a beat, I shot forward while they struggled to stay on their feet.

With a punch to Kakashi's face, and a knee in Jiraiya's stomach, I disappeared before they could retaliate.

I watched Jiraiya rub his stomach and Kakashi lifted his headband up to activate his Sharingan.

"_Hmm… That could be a problem for staying unseen."_

"_**But we don't want to hide, do we?"**_

"_Exactly. Think you could give a noticeable burst of chakra?"_

I felt Kyuubi's confusion but he complied. Kakashi and Jiraiya simultaneously jerked their head around to face my position.

I smiled at them as I hopped out of my hiding spot. Jiraiya jumped forward and swung his fist at my face.

Leaning back to avoid it, I blocked his next blow with my arm. He dropped to the ground and went to knock me off my feet with a sweep of his leg.

I hopped up and landed on his head. Jiraiya's face made me laugh out loud. I didn't stop long to laugh long though.

Quickly, I lashed out and punched Kakashi in the face once again. He tried to hit back but I had already jumped away so he hit Jiraiya's head instead.

Kakashi threw several kunai at me but I easily deflected them with a kunai of my own. I then flung my kunai at Jiraiya.

"_**It's been fifteen minutes, kit." **__"I can last five more!"_

"That's it." Kakashi pulled up his headband as he said that. His Sharingan was active and lightning was forming around his hand.

"_Uh-oh, Chidori."_

Jiraiya looked at him then shrugged. Chakra swirled around his hand in a sphere.

"_Oh crap! Rasengan! I'm in trouble now!"_

"_**Kit! Something's wrong, someone's here!"**_

Suddenly, an explosion shook the training grounds. Before the dust could settle, I picked up two chakra signatures closing in.

I detected Jiraiya and Kakashi nearby.

I shook my head, trying to clear it from the explosion.

"_**That's it, kit. We're in trouble now!" **__"Huh? What do you mean?"_

"Sakura! Get out of here now!" _"That's Kakashi's voice! What's going on?" _

"_**Akatsuki."**_

I gasped out loud. I heard a grunt somewhere from my left and jerked my head to face that way.

Jiraiya's chakra disappeared. I could still sense Kakashi to my right, but there was someone else there too.

At least, I thought so. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight.

"_**There was something strange with that explosion! You need to heal your system, quickly."**_

Something with the explosion? I didn't understand but I sent some healing chakra through my whole system anyway.

With a gasp, my head cleared. I could clearly detect two enemy chakra signatures fighting with Kakashi.

"_He doesn't stand a chance! Kakashi can't heal his system like I did! I need chakra, now!"_

The fox complied with more chakra than I was expected and I growled. My eyes were most likely red.

With a deep breath, I headed in Kakashi's direction. Apparently, that wasn't what his two assailants expected.

I slammed into one of them before they could avoid me. Kakashi was barely holding his own against a large, blue man.

"_Blue? That's weird. Oh wait, it's Kisame Hoshigaki! That means the other one is…" __**"Shut up and fight, kit."**_

I growled again. The big blue one, Kisame, looked at me, startled. The fist I landed in his stomach startled him also.

I had put enough chakra in my fist to knock him quite a ways away so I went to heal my sensei. However, the man I had earlier rammed aside intercepted me.

I knew the two were partners so I was expecting him, but actually seeing him angered me more than I expected.

"Grrr… Uchiha…" Itachi didn't stop to converse; he simply pulled out a katana and attacked me.

I jumped aside and punched him in the face. Itachi stumbled but only slightly. He thrust forward with his katana and sliced my side.

I let loose a low snarl, but ignored the pain, opting to kick his feet out from under him instead.

Kyuubi seemed to be increasing my speed because that succeeded and I had Itachi pinned beneath me.

"Hey, Pinky. I suggest you get off my partner or your dear teacher's blue mask will be red."

I whipped my head around to glare at the man currently threatening my teacher. The stupid Uchiha used my distraction to throw me off.

I flipped in the air, landing on my feet.

I absently-mindedly noticed that most of the dust had long been settled.

"Sakura." Hearing my name from the infamous Uchiha made me freeze.

"You should know that we have planted explosives throughout your village. The nine-tails' chakra is the trigger to setting them off. If you set foot out of this training ground into Kohona, they will activate and you will be the cause of innocent people's deaths."

I stared at him, slightly shocked. Kisame picked up where his partner left off.

"Of course, you could sit here until someone showed up and then explain to them, but you'd have to get rid of us first. If you attack us, Hatake here will suffer for it. So, we're offering you a deal. Come with us and we won't hurt any of your fellow villagers. I'll even let your sensei go."

"_**Come on! What does any of that matter? What matters is kicking their butts! Destroy them!"**_

"_You're wrong. That stuff does matter. I can't let people die if I can prevent it. But I can't go with them either. What now?"_

Kisame smirked at my obvious predicament and Itachi glared at me.

"Well? What's your answer?"


End file.
